Passing Grief
by Sakura-Girl 2005
Summary: With the loss of one of its members how will team 7 cope? I'm sorry, but Sasuke is very OOC. If you want to know why just look at the begining. Main Pairing SasuSaku
1. Update

This is my second story posted. This story will also be longer than the last one. I'm not sure how much longer it will be because I haven't finished writing it. I'm not sure how this story is going to go, so I'm going to rate it T for now, but it may go up.

I'm only going to do the disclaimer once, after that you'll just have to go to my profile for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will except maybe in my dreams or on DVD. If I did there would be a lot of things that were to go differently in the series.

The first chapter will be dedicated to what's happened with the Naruto crew and get everybody updated. Then we'll start the story.

Anyway, on with the update.

Sakura has been taught under Tsunade for the past eight years so she is twenty. She has become the most well known and respected medic-nin in all of the world. She has also learned how to control the slugs from Tsunade. At the age of fifteen she became a chunin and eighteen she bcame a jounin. She is now spending her time at the hospital or going on missions for the ANBU. She is also in charge of all of the medics in Konoha.

Naruto left for two years to train with Jiarya. He came back and within three years became an ANBU captain. He is now dating Hinata. He hopes to one day soon ask for her hand in marriage. He is the new hopeful for the Hokage position. He also now knows how to control the Kyuubi or rather get it to behave itself.

Ino is a jounin with medical experience and a team of her own. She is engaged to Nara Shikamaru. Sakura and her have regained their friendship.

Shikamaru shockingly completed the jounin trials and applied for ANBU, where he is in charge of all tactical plans. Everybody thinks that Ino had something to do with his motivation. They were probably right.

Chouji is also a jounin with a team of his own. He decided that the ANBU wasn't for him, but teaching was. You can still find him with a bag of chips in his hand.

Kiba is now the leader of his clan. Akamaru is fully grown and no longer sits on Kiba's head. Kiba has also earned the rank of ANBU member.

Shino is also a member of the ANBU. He mostly does information gathering. He does this alone because most people are disgusted with his bugs and he prefers to work alone. He is very good at his job because of his chakra bugs.

Hinata studied under Tsunade, but didn't go as far as Sakura because she had the duties of being clan leader. She got rid of the separation of the clan because she felt that it was wrong. She hopes Naruto will ask her to marry him soon. When he does she will forfeit the leadership of the clan and give the title to Neji.

TenTen is a member of the ANBU and is married to Neji. Right at the moment she is off duty because she is pregnant and her job will harm the baby.

Neji is an ANBU captain. He is very excited about becoming a father. He and Hinata become very close over the years especially after Hinata's father and sister were killed in an attempt to kill off all of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata has told him that she will give him the title of clan leader when she is married.

Lee is a teacher of his own cell, of course he's a jounin. He tried the ANBU but decided that it wasn't for him.

Gai is now retired because in the second war against the Sound he lost the use of one of his arms. He now runs a weapons shop.

Asuma is now married to Karueni and they decided to have children in a few years. He decided to stay and teach more cells of genin.

Karueni is no longer a teacher, and is often gone on missions, much to the disappointment of Asuma.

Kakashi is still the same, always arriving late, and reading his Come Come Paradise books.

Tsunade is just about ready to choose a sucessor for the title of Hokage. So far, she's leaning to Naruto. She thinks that he has matured a lot in these past eight years.

Jiarya is still writing the Come Come Paradise series, and he has decided to stay in Konoha.

Orochimaru died at the hands of one of his saboardnents, during the second war. After his death, the country of Sound collapsed.

Kabuto died in the second war due to a kunai to the head.

The Atasuki has pretty much been killed off, except for Itachi and Kisame. Their whereabouts are unknown at this time.

Sasuke returned to Konoha after overhearing Orochimaru's plans for taking over his body. He was put on a two year probation. When his probation ended he quickly flew up the ranks and became an ANBU member. This was all within a year and a half. He still wants to get revenge, but is waiting until he knows that he will beat Itachi. Consequently, his stay in Sound Village changed his personality. He's less reserved, is willing to accept friends, and to love. Though he only has a few friends he considers them the family he needs and lost.

This is the end of the update for my story. Please read and review. I don't know how often I will be able to update because I have work. But I will do so as often as possible. You can make requests for the story and I will try to incorporate them, but there are no guarantees. And if they are incorporated into the story they won't show up for a few chapters because I always write my stories down before putting them up on the site. Thanks from Sakura-Girl 2005.


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Phatpeguin: **Thanks for the comment. I hope that you keep reading.

**Disclaimer**: Same as the last chapter.

Chapter 1: What Happened?

Sadness enveloped her. She couldn't believe that he was dead. Her mentor. Her teacher. Her friend.

There was a knock at the door, but she didn't have the energy to get it.

"Come on Sakura, we know you're in there," Sasuke yelled at the door.

"If you don't open this door right now, Sakura-chan, we'll break it down," Naruto informed her, very loudly.

"That's it we're coming in," Sasuke shouted. Then the door burst open. They both rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry that we weren't there when he died. He meant just as much to us, as he did to you," Naruto apologized, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"No it's not," Sasuke said softly. "We found out just as we got back."

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with quietness that nobody knew he had.

Flash Back

They had finished their mission and were on their way home.

"Kakashi-sensei I think that we should be home later today." Sakura said glad that the mission was finally over.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei? I'm not any more and it makes me feel old." Kakashi said smiling and reading his perverted book.

"Fine _Kakashi. _Why do you read those nasty books?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was about to answer when they heard the pop of a branch cracking under someone's foot. They were suddenly on alert. And at the ready to fight.

"Well, well, well if it isn't some of Konoha's finest. The copy-cat Nin Hatake Kakashi and the world famous Hurano Sakura the world's best medic-nin." Said a very nasal voice. The man that it belonged to was hideous. He was followed by four more men. They all looked lustfully at Sakura.

Noticing this Kakashi put his book away and said, "Keep looking at her like that and you will no longer have eyes to see out of."

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it old man." One of the others said. _I can't wait to touch the famous and beautiful Hurano Sakura. _

Seeing that they were going to have to fight these guys both Sakura and Kakashi got into their fighting stances.

The four men charged. Two for each of them. Pretty soon Sakura had one of them down and out for the count. She was fighting the other when she senesced that the other was attacking her. They were both coming at her at the same time. She wasn't for the double attack. She got the one that was facing her and then braced herself the other attack but it never came.

She turned around saw that Kakashi had taken the kunai in his chest. _That was meant for me! _

Sakura became blinded by rage and just started attacking the four men. Before she knew it they were all dead.

She ran towards Kakashi's side. She tried to heal him but he stopped her.

"Sakura, - don't- try- to- save- me. It's- too- late- for- me." Kakashi choked out with blood bubbling out of the side of his mouth.

"No Kakashi that's not true I can save you. I have plenty of chakra." Sakura said tears running down her face.

"Sakura….. Take care of them. They are your boys, and they always will be...Make sure that Naruto and Hinata stay together. They're meant for each other. ... Keep loving Sasuke, he needs it." Kakashi whispered coughing up blood.

"You can't die, Kakashi. You're like my father especially since my own died. When I get married you are supposed to walk me down the isle." Sakura cried out.

He just smiled and whispered "I'm sorry it's my time now…..I wanted that too….. Just let the boys know…. that they are like the sons that I never had….. You are the light of Team 7 and you are the most beautiful daughter….. That I never had...Good-bye" By this time his voice had gotten so soft that Sakura could barley hear him say good-bye.

End Flash Back

Sakura was sobbing after reliving the horrifying memory.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay I'm here. Let it all out." He said in her ear.

Naruto then placed a hand on her back rubbing it. "We'll always be here for you."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Naruto said. He walked to the door and opened it. Tsunade, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were in the doorway. "Come in." The women walked past him each carrying a food item. Hinata stopped.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto-kun. I know that he was like a father to you." she said looking down. Naruto grabbed the food item and set it on the table, and pulled her into and embrace.

"Thank you for your concern Hinata-chan. I love you." He spoke into her hair.

"I love you too. Just know that I am here for you no matter what. You also have many friends, who care about you, as well as Sasuke and Sakura," she informed him.

"I know and we are grateful for it," he replied.

They walked into the living room, after putting the food dish in the kitchen, where Tsunade was waiting for them.

"The memorial service for Kakashi will be held tomorrow at one in the afternoon. I postponed it until Sasuke and Naruto got back because one: Kakashi would have wanted all of you to be there, and two: Sakura requested that we wait." She then left finishing with, "If you three have anything to say then you will have the chance to do so. See you all tomorrow."

Ino and Tenten said "We left some food for you guys in the fridge. We'll see you tomorrow." Not knowing anything else to say they both left.

"I think I leave too. You guys need some time together" Hinata said walking to the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I need to be with you right now. Will you two be okay by yourselves?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. We can take care of each other." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, then, good night." Naruto and Hinata left holding hands.

"Let's see what the girls left for us to eat." Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen and came back with two steaming hot plates of food, ten minutes later. "Here you go Sakura. Eat up. It's what he would want."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm weak. It's what caused Kakashi to die," Sakura burst out.

"Sakura, it didn't, and you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. You are the best medic-nin, besides Tsunade-sama, in the world. It's just that we, meaning Naruto, Kakashi, and I, a long time ago, decided that you were to be protected at all cost because you are the only one of us worth a damn. And the three of us combined wouldn't equal to what your life is worth," Sasuke told her passionately.

"But I'm not any better than you three." She refuted.

"You just don't see it the way we do." He answered.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Sasuke got up to wash the dishes, when Sakura softly requested, "Stay with me tonight Sasuke-kun."

"Of course."

After the dishes were done they just sat on Sakura's couch holding each other. Sakura soon fell asleep, tired from all of her crying. Sasuke picked her up and carried her to her bed. He put the covers over her, and just as he was about to leave to go to the living room to sleep Sakura grabbed his arm and asked "Will you sleep next to me? You keep me warm."

"Okay," he acquiesced. He crawled next to her, wrapped her in his arms, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning of

**Iridescentbutterfly: Thanks for the very encouraging review**

**Jester12: I know it was hard for me to kill Kakashi, but it has its purpose for this story. Thanks for your comment.**

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. The next one will be much longer. I hope to have it up tomorrow, but I don't know if that will happen. I hope to get more reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism. I hope that you can take the time to review, even if it's only a couple of words.**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**

**On with the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 2: The Morning of...

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked over to Sakura wishing she could sleep next to him every night. She kept the nightmares from the past at bay. He got up and took a shower, then quietly left the room to make some breakfast.

Sakura rolled over and quickly noticed an empty spot next to her on the bed. She was worried for a second that he had left, but the tantalizing aroma of bacon and eggs caught her attention. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked up, and seeing Sakura he smiled.

"What's so funny?" she asked on a yawn, still trying to wake up.

"Nothing you just look cute all rumpled and tired like that."

_Sasuke saying I look cute!_ "Oh okay." was what she replied with.

"Breakfast is ready," Sasuke informed her.

"Good because I'm famished," Sakura said setting the table. They both sat down to eat. "This is really good Sasuke. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, before my mother died she taught me a few things and living on my own for so long you tend to learn quickly."

"Oh," she replied finishing her food. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Ummmm...it's 9:30." Sasuke answered.

"Okay thanks. Sasuke-kun..." she said hesitantly.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Well, the thing is I want to say something today at the memorial, but I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you say what is in your heart or how you feel?" He said after giving it a moments thought.

"That's a good idea. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I 'm always here for you. Don't forget it."

"I think I'm gonna get ready. Then I'll write my speech."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to go home and get ready there. Seeing as all of my clothes are there. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean I will cry, but other than that I'll be fine."

"Okay." He walked over and gave her a comforting hug. Then he walked out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX **

**I made that chapter longer than how it was written out. I hope you like it. Pleas read and review. **

**Sakura-Girl 2005**


	4. Chapter 3: The Funeral

**Yachtzee: Thank you for you advice on both of the previous chapters of one and two. I made chapter one the way it was so that I could update everyone one all of my characters lives. If I hadn't done it that way then it would have made another story. If I get enough requests then I might write it, but at the moment I'm having enough trouble with this one so if I were to do that then it would be after I finished this one. **

**kApiNkcOw: I did that for the reasons listed above. And if you would like a story on that then you can let me know. Thanks for the review.**

**yin vs yang: Well, here's my update. Sorry it's a little later than what I said it would be. The only thing I can say is that I was being lazy.**

**ligice76: I know I loved that part too. Over the past eight years Sasuke has changed, Sakura too, but I won't get into that too much because you'll see as the story progresses. I'm sorry about Kakashi as well, I love him, but for the story to start one of the members of team 7 had to die and the only logical option was him.**

**AddictiveJon: Thanks for the nice review. I'm sorry about Kakashi, but as I said before it has a pupose.**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews. I hope to see more. To make up for the wait. I have a really long chapter. **

'**Thoughts' "Speaking"**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 3: The Funeral**

It was 12:30 when Sakura left to go to the service. 'I'm glad I've got everything done for this' she thought walking down the road.

When Sakura got there it was 12:45. Sasuke was already there sitting in the front row with two empty chairs next to him. The seats were reserved for her and Naruto. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke. About five minutes later Naruto arrived. He sat on the other side of Sakura.

"Just like the old days huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah we arrived in the same order." Sasuke replied.

"Now it's just like we have to wait for Kakashi to show up three hours later with some lame excuese, b-but he's n-not going to b-be here." Sakura said the last part on a sob.

Both young men put their arms around the sobbing girl. By this time everybody was there and the service started.

Tsunade was the first to speak. She walked up to the podium, and began, "Hatake Kakashi was the teacher of the three best shinobi that his village has ever seen. The achievements of this team shows what kind of man he was.

At first he didn't want to teach, but as time went on he became attached to his team.

One day he told me that getting to teach these three," she pionted to Sasuke, Saskura, and Naruto "was the best thing that ever happened to him. That they made him feel like he had a family again.

Other that his team he was well known for three things one of them was his sharingan eye, which I'm sure everyone in this village is great full for. The second was him always having a Come Come Paradise book in his hand. The third, which incidently drove me nuts, was the fact that he always arrived at least one hour late for everything.

In spite of all of these things he was a man of great loyalty, honesty, and humor.

Kakashi, you will be missed.

I have asked the members of Team 7 to say a few things. If they wish to do so, now is their chance" Tsunade sat down.

Then Naruto stood up and walked to the podium. "I remember the first day waiting for Kakashi to show up. Little did we know that that would become the norm.

Anyway, we were sitting in the classroom waiting for him to show up and I got bored. So, I placed aneraser in the doorway to fall on his head.

It did and all he did was smile and tell us to go home a meet at the bridge the next morning at six am sharp, and not to have breakfast. He then dismissed us.

We were there on time and we waited for like three hours.

He finally showed up and had us follow him to a field where we were to train.

Our mission was to get the two bells from him.

We all tried different things, and none of them worked.

I was the first to get caught, much to my dismay, because he had told us earlier that he would ony train those of us who got the bells.

Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura got them.

While I was tied to a tree, he left giving Sakura and Sasuke lunch saying not give me any because if they did he wouldn't train them. I thought that this was extremely unfair because I hadn't had breakfast and I was starving.

Eventually, they fed me thinking that Kakashi was gone. Of course he wasn't, and he jumped out of one of the trees telling us that we all passed his test, that he would train us, and to meet him at the same time and place as that day.

It was only later that we realized that he wanted to see if we could work together at all as a team.

There was this other time I recall where we all really worked as a team.

I insisted that we should know what was under Kakashi's mask . At first we tried separately, that didn't work. Then we tried to get him to eat ramen. That didn't work either.

We went on a two day mission and there were these three guys trying to kill Kakashi, these guys were the epitome of idiot. We got rid of them in about two second.

Anyway none of our schemes worked. So, as we headed back to the city gate Sakura asked what was under his mask and you know what. It was another mask. Man, was that disappointing.

Those were just a couple of things that made me love Kakashi. He was the father that I never had. I will miss him, but will never forget him." Naruto sat down.

Sasuke got to his feet and walked to the podium. He looked around and started his speech.

"I remember all of those things Naruto said, but that's not the thing that I remember the most about Kakashi.

What I remember the most is all of the extra time and effort he made towards training me.

I remember the first time I took th chunin exam. It was the month during which we were waiting for the final part of the exam. He taught me his chidori.

That's just one example of how dedicated he was to us and me.

Before that even, just after the preliminary matches he sealed, or more contained, the curse seal that Orochimaru gave me.

I remember another time after the chunin matches and the whole thing with Itachi and his sharingan. After I was healed by Tsunade-sama, I was so angry at Naruto because he was so much stronger than me, he save Sakura and me. I was thinking that I was so weak compared to him. I was supposed to be the best on our team. I was the number one rookie. Boy, was I a power-hungry jerk back then.

Anyway, I challenged Naruto to a fight and chose to fight then and on the roof of the hospital. Naruto was going to use his Rasengan and I was going to use the chidori.

We were flying at each other and Sakura was running in between us. Trying to get us to stop. We almost killed her, had it not been for Kakashi we would have. He broke us apart.

Later he told me that the chidori was never, NEVER to be used against a friend, teammate, or any Konoha ninja, or citizen. To this day I have followed those words.

I will miss him. He was the father I needed.

Kakashi you were the best man I ever knew or will ever know." Sasuke left the podium and took his seat.

Sakura waited about thirty seconds to get up. She then walked behind the podium.

"Well, I had a whole speech prepared, but it just doesn't feel right. So, I guess I'll just say what's on my mind.

I have so many memories with my genin team, some good, some bad, some happy, some sad, most of them highly stressful, and others highly embarrassing. Out of all of these missions that I have had in my life only two seem like they happened yesterday.

One of them was our first 'real' mission. We were to escort a man, Tunza, back to his home. It was supposed to be a simple C-ranked mission. It turned out to be a very difficult B-ranked mission.

The thing I remember most is Kakashi fighting to protect us with his life, if necessary.

Zabazza came at us and the three if us tried, but he proved to be way more than we could handle as genin. So, Kakashi jumped in. That was when we finally found out why he was called the copy cat nin. All three of us were shocked to find out that he had the Sharingan.

We were amazed with the skill that he showed. Up until that point we thought that our sensi was a lazy, no account, useless ninja, who nobody could find a job for so they made him teach. Oh, were we wrong. That day he earned our respect.

Later on that same mission we fought Zabazza again as well as his companion, Haku, and the last thing Zabazza requested that he lay next to Haku one last time. So, Kakashi fulfilled a dying man's wish, who happened to be our enemy. That day he became a man to admire and love, at least in my eyes.

Kakashi took the place of my father when he died. Although looking back on it, Kakashi was more of a father to me than my real father was.

The last thing that Kakashi said before he died in my arms was that he thought of Team 7 as the children that he never had.

We always had the most tragic team with Sasuke, who lost his family, Naruto who was an orphan, and finally Sakura, who lost her parents during the Second war.

Kakashi I thank you for taking us in under your wing. Loving us like your own children and being a father to me when I needed it . I love you and will always miss you." Sakura finished with tears streaming down her face.

Tsunade then got up and put an arm around Sakura, and they both placed their white carnations on his grave. Naruto and Sasuke followed. Then the rest of the village placed one, for each person, on his grave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't have the next one written yet so it may take a while for me to update. Please Review.**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**


	5. Chapter 4: Days of Mourning

**Yachtzee**: Thank you for all of the wonderful and helpful advice. I hope that you continue to help me because I can use any that I get. Thanks I look forward to your advice for the future.

**Neji x TenTen**: Thank you for the wonderful review. I am planning to incorporate your idea into this chapter. I hope that you are satisfied with the results. Your idea also got rid of my writer's block. Thanks.

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry that I haven't updated. It's that damned writer's block but that's taken care of now. I have a few ideas for where I want this story to go. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story so far. I hope that all of you that read it will review. Negative or positive I'd like to hear your thoughts. It will help me improve. Thanks**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**

**Thoughts **

_**Inner Sakura**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 4: Days of Mourning**

"It's been a week since the funeral. I'm starting to worry about Sakura." Tenten said to her husband.

"Why are you worried?" Neji asked.

"The boys seem to be dealing with Kakashi's death a lot better than Sakura. She's still locked up in her apartment. She hardly talks to anyone,_ including_ Sasuke." She answered.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything to upset you, but I noticed the same thing." Neji said. "Tsunade-sama is worried about her too. She comes out to go to ANBU meetings and to get assignments."

"Well, that's normal for her she is always there ready for missions," Tenten replied.

"There's more to it than that, otherwise I wouldn't be worried about her." Neji told her.

"Why? What's different about now compared to then?" She inquired.

"She keeps volunteering for all of the unranked ones. It's like she has a death wish. Tsunade-sama keeps telling her that she needs to find something else to use her time. That Sakura isn't getting any unranked missions."

"I think that I know why she's doing this." Tenten said with sudden inspiration.

"What's your theory?" Neji asked amused.

"I think that she blames herself for Kakashi's death and that she doesn't deserve to live because she killed one of Konoha's greatest ninja," Tenten said positive of her theory.

"That sounds reasonable. Do you have any way of fixing it?" Neji inquired.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine, be that way." Neji smiled. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I know that whatever you do you are going to be her friend, no matter what."

"I'm glad that you have trust in me, Neji. That's one of the reasons I love you so much." Tenten looked at her husband with all of the love she had shining out. (A/N: Corny...I know)

"I love you too. By the way shouldn't you be resting? I don't want you worn out." Neji said concerned for her and their child.

"Don't worry I'm fine. And so is our child" she added seeing Neji's look of incredulity.

"Okay, I believe you. When are you starting your plan to get Sakura out of her 'death-wish mode'?" Neji asked.

"I hope to ask for Hinata and Ino's help first, but I hope to have it going by the end of the day," she answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"...And that's the plan." Tenten finished telling Ino and Hinata.

"Okay. So I'm supposed to get Naruto-kun to get Sasuke-kun to ask Sakura out for a double date. Then progress to them going out alone, by making up excuses for Naruto and me not to go." Hinata said getting the idea of the plan.

"And I'm supposed to get Sasuke to ask her out and get him to try to cheer her up. Then I'm going to ask for her help in the flower shop." Ino said.

"Yes. And I'm going to get her busy by telling her that I think that I'm having problems with my pregnancy. I'm also getting her to help me get baby things for our nursery." Tenten answered.

"So the basic idea of the plan is to have her so busy that she can't spend all of her time dwelling on the death of Kakashi." Hinata said, making the plan sound so simple.

"That's it," Tenten said.

"I like this plan we get to play matchmaker and help our friend out of her depression." Ino said, excited about their plans.

"Just one question. When do we start?" Hinata asked.

"We start as soon as possible." Tenten told her.

"Okay then I'll start it by getting Naruto to ask Sasuke if he wants to go on a double date with us and that he should bring Sakura." The white-eyed woman said.

"What would be the excuse to get Sasuke to ask Sakura to go on the double date?" Ino asked.

"That Sakura needs to get out and spend some time with her friends." Hinata answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXO----LATER THAT DAY----XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura was lying on her bed crying. _God I miss him. He should be here instead of me. The kunai was meant for me. It's my fault._

_**Oh please, get a grip. It's not your fault. HE was the one to step in front of you.**_

_Yeah, but if I were better or faster then that wouldn't have been necessary for him to jump out in front of me._

_**You are dishonoring the way he died and what his wishes were. You know sometimes I hate living inside of you.**_ The voice said disdainfully.

_Well, you're stuck with me._

The door bell rang letting Sakura that she had a visitor.

"Go away! I want to be left alone!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, that's just too bad because I'm coming in weather you like it or not." Sasuke said opening the door.

"Go away, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to see you or for you to be here." Sakura said with force.

"No, I don't think so. You_ are_ going out tonight, because your friends miss you. And because you can't spend the rest of your life in here." Sasuke informed her.

"Yes, I can. I don't want to go out tonight." she whined.

"Too bad. Now get up and get in the shower. I'll be here in an hour. Dress nicely." Sasuke ordered.

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Because you need to get out and Naruto and Hinata miss you. They want us to go on a double date," he told her.

"Fine whatever. Just go away. I'll be ready in an hour." Sakura said dispassionately.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter I have to think a little about how I want the next chapter to be like. I hope to have it written and up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and I hope that you review.**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**


	6. Chapter 5: A Date of Gigantic Proportion

**Yin Yang-chan: Here's my update.**

**Lilyblood: Here's an update. Don't kill me.**

**Neji x Tenten: Here's my update. I will try for you but I'm not sure if I can so it this chapter. I want to make it more SasuSaku oriented, at least for this chapter.**

**Flowerangle050: Here's an update.**

**Julia: Thank you for the lovely review. I hope that you like this update.**

**Thank you for waiting for this overly late update. I am glad that so many of you enjoy my story. It makes me want to write more. I have an idea for another fiction I'm not going to start on it until I finish this one.**

**Yet again I will take requests and I will try to incorporate them into the story.**

**Please Review any kind is welcome except flames. Please no flames.**

**I love you all,**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**

**Disclaimer: No own. Never will**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 5: A Date of Gigantic Proportions

Normally, Sakura would have been ecstatic to go out on a date with Sasuke, but since Kakashi's death she has had no interest with Sasuke or any one else for that matter.

So as soon as Sasuke left Sakura dragged herself out of bed to take a shower. After she got out she walked to the closet and looked to see if there was anything nice for her to wear.

_God this sucks. I don't want to do this._

_**Shut up! Liar you've wanted to do this since you like eight. I never thought that **_**the **

**Uchiha Sasuke **_**would ever ask out us Hurano Sakura. Took him long enough.**_

_Yeah whatever, I still can't find anything to wear. The least that you could do is help me a little here._

_**Oh don't be snippy why don't you wear the light blue one with the dark pink sakura blossoms on the bottom.**_

_Okay that sounds good. I think I've finally found a good thing about you._

_**What?**_

_I don't need to bring a friend along to go shopping all I need to do is ask you. I have my own personal consultant that doesn't cost anything._

_**Oh shut up. I am totally way more than a fashion consultant. **_

Sakura got dressed and put on a little bit of makeup. By the time that she was ready Sasuke was waiting in her living room.

"Sakura if you don't hurry it up, I'm going to come a drag you ass out and take you to the restaurant as you are." Sasuke huffed.

"Hold your horses; I'm just putting my shoes on."

_Geez, you would think that he's never been on a date before. He should know that women want to look their best and for that it takes a while._

_**Sakura I know that you are smarter than that. This **_**is his**_** first date **_**and**_** this **_**is your**_** first public appearance since Kakashi's death so this makes it the Date of Gigantic Proportions.**_

_You're insane. Sometimes I wish you would leave. _

_**I know but, you're stuck with me.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. As she walked out Sasuke looked up. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow, Sakura you look …..Wow."

"I look wow?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke's lack of a term.

"I mean that you look awesome, "Sasuke replied.

"Thanks, don't we need to go."

"No we can stay. That way I don't have to fight off all of the men that will be trying to get you."

"Sasuke-kun, you made me get all dressed up and we're supposed to meet Naruto and Hinata at the restaurant. Let's go."

"Fine if I have to share you."

XOXOXOXOXO----AT THE RESTAURAUNT—XOXOXXOXO

They were all eating desert. And the girls decided to go to the bathroom.

"I wish that Naruto would ask me to marry him already." Hinata complained.

"I think that he will soon, he just needs too work up the courage." Sakura told her.

"Yeah I know, but I want to be engaged before Ino and Shikamaru get married and that's in two weeks."

"Oh damn, I forgot. I need to get a bridesmaid dress."

"Don't worry about it Ino found one and is having it tailored for you. She understands that you're a little out of sorts right now, but she expects you to see her tomorrow about the wedding."

"Okay I will."

Sakura bumped into somebody "I'm sorry"

"It's okay." said a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Tenten. "Wow I didn't expect to run into you."

"Well, it's a good thing because I'm a little worried about the baby, and I could use a little help with setting up the nursery." Tenten said.

"Okay I can stop by tomorrow after I help Ino with the wedding plans. By the way what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"My team meets up here every month for old time's sake. And we catch up on each other's lives." Tenten answered.

"Oh okay. Well, we need to go Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for us. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya."

XOXOXO----MEANWHILE AT THE TABLE---- XOXOXO

"Sasuke do you mind if I ask Hinata to marry me tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No I think that that would make the night perfect for Hinata and make it better for Sakura. It will also give us something to celebrate," Sasuke replied.

"Good because I want to do it wit\h friends around to make it more special."

"Well, good but shut up because here they come."

The girls got to the table and took their seats. Naruto got up after they were done with their desert and walked up in front of Hinata. He then got down on one knee.

"Hinata I love you. You are my soul mate. I want to have children with you, spend the rest of my life with you, and have you by my side forever. Will you marry me?"

With tears slipping down her cheek she answered with a simple "Yes."

He then got up pulled her into his arms and shouted "HINATA IS GOING TO MARRY ME!"

Sakura got up and hugged them both saying "Congratulations."

Sasuke did the same without the hugging. "I think that Sakura and I are going to go now. I have an early start and you two could use some time alone now." With that Sasuke and Sakura left.

_**Now it is the Date of Gigantic Proportions.**_

Sasuke walked Sakura home. When they got to the door Sasuke stopped and looked at her. He began to lean down and then she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. Sasuke was shocked at first but then kissed her back with a passion. They pulled back knowing that if they didn't stop now they wouldn't stop ever.

"Sakura, I know these past few weeks have been hard for you, but I miss you. The old you that was always happy and loved life. I hope that you return soon. Anyway do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?"

"Sasuke tonight showed me how much I was missing from life by just locking myself up in my apartment. So, I am going to start embracing life like I used to. I am going to always miss Kakashi but I am going to fulfill hi last wishes. I would love to go out on a date with you tomorrow." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Ten walked into her apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**There it was the long awaited update. It was mostly SasuSaku but there was some NaruHina thrown in. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please Review,**

Sakura Girl 2005


	7. Chapter 6: A Day to Remember

**Neji x Tenten: Thanks for the lovely review. Your reviews mean a great deal to me. I hope that you keep reviewing. They inspire my writing.**

**Flowerangel050: Thank you for such a sweet review. This chapter took me two days to write, so I hope that you like it. **

**I need a beta-reader. I look back on the things I write after I post them and I keep finding mistakes. So, if there's anyone who wants the job let me know in a review or e-mail me at I hope that someone responds to my plea. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews so far. They keep me inspired. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Love,**

**Sakura-Girl 2005**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura **_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 6: A Day to Remember**

Sakura woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. _Oh God go away. I just want to sleep_.

_**Quit whining you big baby. Get up. We have lots of things to do today.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Do I have to remember everything for you? We have to meet with Ino and get your bridesmaid dress fitted. Then we have to go over to Tenten and Neji's to check over her and the baby. And after that we have to get ready for our date with Sasuke-kun.**_

_Oh yeah. I hate the fact that I've got all of these commitments today. I miss Kakashi. I wish he were here. You and I know that it's my fault that he's dead. That kunai was meant for me. _

_**Do you not remember what you told Sasuke-kun?**_

_No I do not remember._

_**You told him that you would try to be more like the old you, full of life, happy. Not this pathetic whiny depressed creature that you've become. **_

_Damn. Okay fine I'll get up. And I'll even try to enjoy the day._

Sakura got out of bed, showered, and dressed. As she walked down the street, to Ino's, people were pleasantly surprised to see her out and about for the first time in six weeks. She walked into Yakamana Flower Shop, calling out Ino's name.

"I'm in the back, Sakura" Ino shouted.

At this Sakura walked into the back of the building. "I heard that you wanted to see me to get fitted for the dress that you picked out."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about your size, so we need to get you fitted." Ino replied.

"Well, here I am." Sakura smiled.

"Okay here's the dress. So, go and try it on. Then come back out so we can see where it needs to be fixed." Ino told her.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and tried the dress on. It was a perfect fit. She walked out and showed Ino.

"Ino how did you guess my size so perfectly?" Sakura asked.

"Well, talent, I guess." She answered.

"It's a good thing because I have a lot of things to do today."

"Really? What do you have to do today?" Ino said interested in her best friend's life.

"Well, after this I'm going over to Neji and Tenten's to check for any problems with Tenten and the baby and to help her set up the nursery. Then I have to go home and get ready for a date." Sakura told her.

"A date with whom, might I ask?"

"You'd ask weather I wanted you to or not. But if you must know it's with Sasuke-kun." Sakura told her friend.

Ino squealed in delight. "I knew that he would ask you out one of these days. I had a feeling that he felt more towards you than friendship."

"Since when did you start getting those vibes, from Sasuke-kun no less?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh about the time he became an ANBU memeber." Ino mused.

"You thought this all this time and didn't say anything to me. I'm your best friend. You should tell me stuff like that. Especially, if they involve Sasuke-kun." Sakura scolded Ino.

"Well, I wasn't sure about it until you told me that he asked you out on a date for tonight. I was always suspicious about it, but I didn't want to get your hopes up and then for them to be dashed because he started going out with someone else."

"Oh well, I guess I should thank you for being a good friend and looking out for my best interests. I hope that this will turn out better than our past indicates." Sakura said in a wistful voice.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine between you two." Ino reassured her.

"Yeah, but what about the whole Itachi thing?"

"Whatever happens happens. There's absolutely nothing that you can do about it. Enough of this depressing stuff. Help me pick out the flowers that should go in my bouquet, and what one's we should use for the corsages and boutonnieres. I have all of the decorations picked out but I need help with those things. And the seating arrangements for the rehearsal dinner and reception need to be done." Ino informed her.

"Well, since we have so much to do maybe we should pick out the flowers today, and on another day we'll do the seating arrangements. Those will take a while and we'll need a lot of time to do them. So, we can do them in the next couple of days." Sakura said.

"That sounds good to me. Let's get started."

"Oh before we start I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Ino asked.

"For being my friend and putting up with all of my flakiness for the past month and a half." Sakura answered.

"Sakura it was nothing. You were in pain and had lost someone close to you. I'd have probably acted the same. No more thanking me. Let's just get to work." Ino told her.

XOXOXOXO----AFTER FINISHING WITH INO----XOXOXOXO

Sakura walked to Tenten's with a sense of accomplishment. Sakura and Ino had finished deciding on all of the flowers to be used for the ceremony. Before she got to Tenten's she decided to stop a sushi bar and get something to eat, seeing as she hadn't eaten anything since six-thirty that morning, and it was now eleven-thirty.

_Oh crap! _

_**What now can't face doing anything more because you're so depressed?**_

_No. I don't know when Sasuke-kun is picking me up and what type of clothes to wear._

_**Oh, well that's nothing. Just call him when you get to Tenten's and ask.**_

_That's a good idea._

_**Duh! That's because I thought of it.**_

_Shut up! I don't need to hear any more from the peanut gallery._

Shockingly enough inner Sakura quit talking, as Sakura knocked in the door.

"Oh good you're here. I was beginning to think that you forgot to come." Tenten gushed.

"No I didn't forget. It's just that helping Ino took more time than I thought it would. By the way can I use you phone?" Sakura reassured her.

"Sure."

"Great. After that we'll get you all checked up and then start on the nursery." Sakura planned.

"Here's the phone." Tenten handed her the phone.

Sakura dialed Sasuke's number and got him on the third ring. "Hi Sasuke-kun. I was wondering what to wear and what time you planned on picking me up tonight."

"You should something comfortable and warm since it's starting to get a little chilly at night. I guess I'll pick you up at six-thirty." Sasuke answered.

"Okay that sounds great. See ya later then."

"See ya. Good-bye."

"Bye Sasuke-kun"

"Oh so now you're going out on a date with Sasuke and you didn't tell me about it." Tenten accused.

"Well, he asked me out on a date after he dropped me off at my house, and I haven't talked to you since last night at the restaurant." Sakura defended herself.

"Okay since that's how it was it's just fine with me. So, are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to turn out bad for us. We've had some bad times and I don't want that to affect our relationship. I also don't want this to ruin our friendship. I value it so much. If I were to lose that bond because our relationship didn't work then I don't know what I would do." Sakura told her friend honestly.

"Sakura you're worrying too much. I think this relationship will be very good for the both of you and that there are many great things to come form it." Tenten informed her. "Anyway, let's get this check up-out of the way."

"You know check-ups aren't so bad. They are very good for you, in fact."

"I know but I hate getting them done."

"You could have Tsunade-sama do this. She is a better medic-nin than me and she loves doing these kinds of things." Sakura told her brunette companion.

"I know, but I trust you more, and if there is something wrong you'll be a little gentler about informing me of it."

"Yeah, she isn't the best person to give bad news. It isn't that she doesn't care it's more that she's blunt." Sakura said.

Sakura preformed the check-up and pronounced that everything was fine and that Tenten had nothing to worry about.

"That's good news Neji was starting to bug me about getting a check up. Now he can't."

"Well, you aren't going to like what I have to tell you next." Sakura told her.

"Why?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"Because you dislike check-up so much." Sakura answered.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"You need to see me, Tsunade-sama, or Shizune-sama every month so that we know everything is going as it should. Then when you reach your third trimester you need to see one of us every week. And on the last month you will need to see one of us every day. Oh and we will know if you haven't done this." Sakura informed her.

"Well, that just sucks. Okay I'll do it but only for the sake of the baby." Tenten complied. "Let's get to work on the nursery."

"Okay. Just so you know you can't lift heavy things." Sakura told Tenten.

"I know Neji forbade it when he found out that I was pregnant. That's also why I wanted you help. You have that powerful strength."

"That's a good thing, that Neji told you that. It could be bad for the baby. I can only stay until five." Sakura said.

"That means that we have four hours, to get something accomplished."

XOXOXO----After they've worked on the Nursery for 3 and 34 hours----XOXOXO

"Oh my gosh, look at the time. Sakura, you need to go and get ready for you date." Tenten said.

"Wow we've already worked for four hours." Sakura said shocked.

"Not quite but close."

"Oh okay. Well, we got a lot done. I'll come by after Ino and Shikarmaru's wedding and help some more with this. Until then I have to help out with the wedding plans."

"That sounds good. I'll see you around town and then at the wedding. Oh, and thanks for all of your help with all of this." Tenten showed her gratitude by giving Sakura a hug.

"Well, I need to get going. So I'll see you around." Sakura said.

"Yes. Most definitely." Tenten replied.

Sakura walked home and got out of her grimy clothes and took another shower. She then went to her closet and got out a nice pair of jeans and put on a midnight blue turtleneck sweater, a little bit of make up, some nice heeled boots, a tan jacket, and, to complete the look she put on a pair of chandelier silver and midnight blue stoned earrings. By the time Sakura was finished getting ready, Sasuke was knocking at the door.

"Just in time I just finished getting ready." Sakura smiled. "You look good." Sasuke was wearing black baggy jeans, a navy sweater just like his regular t-shirts, and black boots. He didn't wear a jacket, but carried it over his arm.

"You look amazing, Sakura. You blow every other woman out of the water in looks." Sasuke whispered reverently.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. So you'll just have to wait, and see." Sasuke replied mysteriously.

"Okay fine be secretive." Sakura huffed in mock anger.

At this point they were heading out the door, and Sasuke was getting nervous about how Sakura would feel about what they were doing.

_I hope she like this. She should it took a lot of planning today to get it right. Sure she'll like it. _

While Sasuke was arguing with himself Sakura was locking the door. "Well, let's go." Sakura said after she walked away from the door.

"Okay just one more thing. Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked a little worried about her answer.

"Yes…Why?" Sakura answered a little hesitantly.

"Because I need to blind fold you so that you don't know where we are going. And I want it to be a surprise for you." Sasuke replied.

"Okay. I trust you." Sakura said confidently. When she said this Sasuke pulled out a blindfold, and placed it over her eyes. After making sure that it was secure, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand a led her to their destination.

When they got there Sasuke said "Close your eyes while I take the blindfold off and wait until I tell you to open them please. And no peaking."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the blindfold come off. Then she heard Sasuke whisper in her ear "You can open your eyes now." So she opened them.

I took her about five seconds to see her surroundings. When her eyes focused she gasped. "Sasuke-kun I can't believe that you went to all of this trouble for me. I mean the string quartet, and the candle lit picnic. This is just amazing." Sakura said awed. "I'm not worth this," tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Yes you are Sakura. You are worth everything I've done here and more. I've waited two years to ask you out on a date, so this is something special. Tonight is my way of showing you how muck you mean to me." Sasuke told her.

"Okay Sasuke-kun. I don't know what to say except Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke told her.

The quartet started to play and Sasuke sat down and patted the place next to him. Sakura sat next to him and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Pleasantly surprised Sasuke smiled and bent over to get out their dinner. They had shrimp sushi and strawberries dipped in chocolate mousse.

"Thanks you guys for the lovely music, but Sakura and I need some time alone." Sasuke told the musicians. They left without a qualm because they had been paid before-hand. "Good now we're alone and now I can kiss you." Sasuke smiled devilishly. He then leaned over Sakura and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue was sliding against the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. She parted her lips letting him explore the contours of her mouth. She then did the same.

Soon he pulled away, breathless from the searing kiss, knowing that if they didn't stop soon then they wouldn't stop at all. "Sakura I don't want to take away your innocence and at this pace we are on the fast track to that." He told her after seeing her hurt expression.

"I know it's just that it's so amazing to kiss you. All of my insides curl up in anticipation. I want you and I always have. When you kiss me it feels like I've found home, like we belong, like-"she stopped mid-sentence realizing she was about to embarrass them both if she kept talking.

"It feels like we are perfect for each other. I don't know if you noticed, but I certainly did. Our bodies fit perfectly together." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I just didn't want to embarrass you or myself if you didn't fell the same." Sakura told him.

"Well, before we say anything that we might regret I'm going to take you home. I think that we should see how this works out for the next few months and see where we end up." Sasuke said getting up and helping her to her feet. He then began to pick up all of the remnants of their dinner. Sakura seeing what he was doing started to help.

They finished in silence. He then walked her to a huge mansion and opened the door.

"Wow, you live here and with all of that property?" Sakura said shocked. "I thought you lived in that apartment like you did when we were little."

"No, I just couldn't stand the memories that were left here. So, I moved out. Anyway, over the years I've over come all of those things and now I live here." Sasuke answered her.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Well, I'll take you home." Sasuke wrapped his hand around hers and walked her out of his house. _Weird it feels like a home with her standing in there_.

They got to her apartment and she unlocked the door. She kissed him on the cheek, knowing that if they started kissing now they would end up naked on her bed. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun for a wonderful evening."

"You are more than welcome." Sasuke smiled down at her making her knees go weak. "Good night. Sleep well and have sweet dreams."

"Good night." Sakura closed the door.

As Sasuke was walking home he began, for the first time, to seriously think about his other goal (to restore his clan), instead of killing his brother. _I think that I love her, but it will take a little more time for me to tell_.

Sakura began to get ready for bed and was humming absently. She then crawled into bed pulling the blankets over her body.

_I love him._

_**Duh I could have told you that. I've always known. Oh and for you information you always will.**_

_Yeah I know, but it seems more real now and that I actually have a possibility of having my dreams come true. _

_**Yeah I know. Just don't let him know yet. We don't want to scare him off.**_

_Anyway, I love him._

That was Sakura's last thought as she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Well, that was my longest chapter yet. It was 17 & ¾ pages long. I hope that you liked it. If you have any requests just let me know in a review. Oh and I need a beta-reader. So just let me know if you want the job. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to have fifty by the end of this fiction. All I want is just one word like good of bad. Although if you didn't like it I hope that you'd tell me why. Anyway, enough of that Thanks for reading my story so far.**

**I love you all,**

**Sakura-Girl 2005 **


	8. Chapter 7: A Beautiful Wedding

**I am so sorry about not updating as soon as I should have. The problem is that I have had a serious case of writer's block. It totally sucks. I hope that you can forgive me. I also was doing some major research for this chapter and chapters to come. That was part of the reason for the wait.**

**To those of you who are telling me that Sasuke is OC: I KNOW! I made him that way because he is like my dream Sasuke. That is why it is called a fan **_**FICTION**_**. It has very little to do with the story line of the anime. There are very few things in this story that have to do with the actual story line. PLEASE quit telling me Sasuke is OC because I know that. I made him that way. You just have to get over it, or quit reading my story.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm a bitch. It's just that I'm really frustrated. And if you don't like my story then don't read it. Oh, and in my summary I did warn you about OCness though. I changed it so if you would to read my proper disclaimer about it then do so. I didn't know when I started the story that my characters would be the way they are. But they are that way so get over it and like I said before don't read it if you don't like it. I'm not forcing you to do so.**

**Dumbtrickrita: Thank you for your lovely review.**

**BeyArcher: Thanks for the compliment. **

**Yachtzee: Thanks for all of your reviews. All of your ideas are very helpful.**

**Ligice76: Thank you. I hope that you like this chapter as well.**

**Neji x Tenten: Here's your update.**

**Hagane Girl: I hope you approve.**

**Saico: Thank you for your idea about the first chapter. I didn't even think about making it a flashback. There's only so much sadness I can put into this story. I understand loss quite well and the thing is you aren't always sad. The busier you are the less sad you are. Sasuke and Naruto are very busy people. Sakura has had more time to dwell on his death because she keeps trying to get all of the suicide missions and Tsunade won't let her. She feels really guilty about Kakashi's death. She's still sad I'm just not getting into her being sad. There aren't any of those chats in this chapter. I was kind of making Inner Sakura take the place of Ino because Ino has been a little wrapped up in her wedding plans. I also believe that Inner Sakura is more of a split personality. I believed this when Sakura fought off Ino's mind control jutsu. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

_Thoughts_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**------Scene change

**Chapter 7: A Beautiful Wedding**

On the morning of the day before the wedding, Sakura was finalizing everything with Ino.

"I can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow." Sakura said a little surprised by how fast the past two weeks had gone by.

"I know. I can't either. By tomorrow night I'll be Mrs. Nara Ino." Ino sighed wistfully.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes it scares me. There's this way that he looks at me and it just takes my breath away. I would do anything for him."

"I know you would do anything for him. You'd do that for anyone that you love. I'm happy for you."

"I know that you're thinking about Sasuke. He'll love you the same way that I love Shikamaru."

"Why do you say the 'way I love Shikamaru' and not 'the way Shikamaru loves me?"

"Well, because sometimes I wonder how much Shika loves me. I mean he's so lazy, and hardly every says anything to me. Or shows me how he feels." Ino answered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ino, Shikamaru loves you so much. When you're not looking, he's looking at you like he's dying of thirst and you're a glass of water." Sakura told her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Ino, Shikamaru is just lazy. We both know it. He knows it! And besides, how many time had he said 'How troublesome' or' this is so troublesome' since you started the wedding plans?" Sakura asked the blond woman.

"Not very many times, maybe once a day. Why?"

"Well, normally he would say it like five times an hour. And the fact that he hasn't shown that he's as excited as you are about this wedding."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way." Ino said a little awed by the thought.

"Changing the subject. What do you think of the seating arrangement?"

Ino looked at it for a minute. Then said, "Yes. This is perfect."

"Great then I'll make the posters." Sakura said, happy that it was finally done.

Sakura left the bride-to-be to go pick up the items that she'd need for the posters. She also picked up her dress for the wedding. She'd had her last fitting four days earlier.

As Sakura was walking down the street, someone was calling her name. Recognizing the voice she stopped.

Tenten walked up to Sakura saying "Thank Kami-sama I found you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Nothing really. It's just that, I don't know. I guess I've been feeling weird lately. Not normal anyway," Tenten said a little unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Well, come with me to my apartment and I'll check on you and the baby."

"Okay, I'll feel better that way."

They walked to Sakura's apartment talking about how things were going in each others lives.

"Okay I'm going to need you to sit down and relax for about ten minutes, while I put this stuff away." Sakura told her guest.

Tenten sat down on the sofa, and picked up a magazine.

Sakura walked into her bedroom, hung up her dress, put the poster stuff on her bed, and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a pitcher of grape juice, and poured two glasses.

When Sakura walked out of the kitchen she saw Tenten looking at a bridal magazine.

Tenten looked up as she saw Sakura enter the room. Tenten smiled and said "Planning for your wedding?"

"No, those were left over from yesterday when Ino came over to finalize some plans for the wedding." Sakura said hastily.

"Sakura you know I was just joking right?" Tenten smiled at her friend's defensiveness.

"I knew that." Sakura said sheepishly. "Here's some grape juice to drink."

"Great! I'm so thirsty right now. Thanks," Tenten said.

"Okay then after you finish we'll do that check up."

They chatted about the wedding plans, while they drank their juice.

"Now, for your check up."

First Sakura checked all of Tenten's vitals. Then she checked on the growth of the baby.

_Hmmmmm…That's weird. _

Sakura checked again. "Well, good news. Everything with you is fine." Sakura informed her patient.

"Well, what about the baby?" Tenten asked worried about her baby's health.

"That's the reason you been feeling weird. You've been feeling extra tired? Like you've lost more chakra than you should have even though you're pregnant." The pink haired woman asked.

"Yes. What's the reason for it?" Tenten asked apprehensively.

"Well, the reason I think that you're feeling this way is because you're not only having one baby." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean 'not only having one baby'?"

"I mean that you're having twins. I'm not positive yet. We'll have to wait until the next month to know for positive, but I'm pretty damn sure."

"Oh this is wonderful news. You know how I can't hide anything from Neji." Tenten smiled.

"Yes. I most certainly do. I've worked with him before. I couldn't. Still can't for that matter." Sakura said.

"Well, he knows that I've been feeling extra tired and had less chakra. Now I can tell him the good news. And he doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Yes-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, hearing her phone ring. "I'll get that and be right back." Sakura left the room to go get the phone.

Tenten sat there drinking her juice, listening to her side of the conversation.

"Hello?...Yeah I know….Sasuke-kun I'm sorry. I can't. Not tonight… Because I have the wedding rehearsal and dinner after…. I realize you forgot… Yeah you should go…. Well, you are an usher…. It's a six… yes. Ino told me to remind you…. Okay… How about after the wedding…. We'll talk about it tonight….. Okay. I'll see you….Yes…. I miss you too…. Bye," Sakura hung up the phone.

After hearing some of the conversation Tenten had a huge grin on her face. "So, what was that all about?" She asked even though she pretty much knew.

"Oh it was Sasuke-kun wondering if we could go out and have dinner tonight. I told him no because we have the rehearsal tonight." Sakura answered.

"Okay are you and Sasuke an item?" Tenten said winking.

"Right now, I'm not sure. We've gone out on a couple of dates. Yeah, I still love him but I don't know how he feels about the situation." Sakura confessed.

"I totally understand that. Neji was the same way." Tenten informed the pink haired woman sitting next to her. "Well, not to cut our visit short but I have to go and get ready for the rehearsal."

"That's okay I've got to get ready as well."

"Well, then I guess that I'll see ya later." Tenten left and closed the door.

After Tenten left, Sakura did the posters. She then went to her closet and picked out the dress she was going to wear. As she was getting ready to take a shower the phone rang. She grabbed the phone that was in her room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura I just realized that your house is on the way to the rehearsal. So, do you want me to pick you up?...Oh by the way this is Sasuke."

"I know who it is. I'd recognize your voice anywhere. Sure you can pick me up at five-thirty." Sakura smiled.

"Great I'll see you then." Sasuke replied.

"Okay bye Sasuke-kun."

"Bye."

After Sakura hung up the phone she got into the shower. She then got dressed in a pale pink dress with sky blue flowers. Sakura was putting the last touches on her make-up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Sakura shouted. When she heard someone come in she said "I'm in the bedroom."

Sasuke walked into the room, suddenly stopped and asked "Wow, how do you look constantly amazing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about because most of the time that you see me I'm all sweaty and stinky. Thank you anyway." Sakura said blushing at the compliment.

"Well, if you're done it's time to go." Sasuke said heading to the door.

"Just hold on a second. Let me look at you." Sakura commanded. Sasuke complied with her request.

"Good Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun. I've never seen you in a suit. You look good enough to eat." Sakura whispered awed by the transformation.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" He said, offering his arm with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, we shall." Sakura answered placing her arm inside of the crook of his.

They spent the walk to the church catching up, since Sasuke had been on a mission. Soon their conversation turned to deaths and, of course, Kakashi came up. At this Sakura began to cry.

"I miss him so much," Sakura said tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura, it's normal to miss him. You'll always miss him. I miss him. I still miss my family. Sakura, you cannot, absolutely CANNOT, go back the way you were like two weeks ago."

"I won't, Sasuke-kun. I feel better but I still cry about it." Sakura cried.

"That's okay. But you can't be depressed like you were." Sasuke told her.

"I won't," Sakura said.

By this time they had gotten to the church. Being the gentleman that he was, Sasuke opened the door for Sakura.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here Sasuke-san. Naruto-kun is about to ruin all of the decorations. Could you please stop him?" Hinata asked.

"Why aren't you doing it? Isn't he your fiancé?" Sasuke answered with a question.

"Because Ino is having a break down and you are the only other person that can handle him. Before you say anything about Sakura-chan being able to control him she's needed to help with Ino." Hinata told him.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it." Sasuke replied sullenly. He walked over to Naruto saying "Hey dobe do you want to be at the mercy of Ino's wrath? Because you will be if you ruin all the wedding decorations."

Sakura looked a Hinata and said "So, what's the problem?"

"Ino's having a break down and she keeps mentioning something about seating arrangement posters." Hinata said worried about their friend.

"Well this is one problem I can deal with." The pink haired woman replied. She followed Hinata to where Tenten was comforting Ino. "Snap out of it Ino. Your posters are done and they'll be here first thing in the morning." Sakura snapped at the blond.

The sharpness of Sakura's voice must have gotten Ino's attention because she stopped crying and looked at Sakura.

"That wasn't very nice Sakura," Hinata whispered.

Ignoring the statement Sakura continued "If you aren't ready in five minutes to start this rehearsal then I'm going to drag you out and make you do it. I have put too much time into this to have you chicken out."

"Sakura, I'm fine I was just really stressed about those posters." Ino answered.

"Well, they're done on my bed waiting for me to place them at the reception hall first thing tomorrow." Sakura informed the other woman.

"Now that's taken care of, how about we get this show on the road?" Tenten asked.

The four women walked out and said "Let's get started."

Everyone took their places. Tsunade and Shikamaru were standing in the front. Sasuke was sitting in the front with Ino's mother. Everyone else was waiting for their entrance in the back.

The first pair to come out was Neji and Tenten. The next pair was Naruto and Hinata. After them were Sakura and Chouji. The fourth group was the ring bearers, Shigochu, and Naku, who were the boys on Ino's genin team. The child after them was the flower girl, Saguchi, who was also one of Ino's students, then came Ino and her father.

When they got to the front Tsunade started "Dearly beloved, blah, blah. I say all the stuff you guys say 'I do' and the you two give Ino and Shikamaru" telling Shigochu and Naku," the rings. They place the rings on each other's fingers. Blah, Blah, Blah. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

At that Shikamaru grabbed Ino and kissed her, shocking everyone.

"Great. Now everyone leaves following Ino and Shikamaru in the order of how they came out, just backwards." Tsunade told them and everyone began to follow the instructions.

"I'd say that it went quite well." Sakura said to Chouji, as they were walking out.

"Yeah. I hope that it goes this well tomorrow." He replied.

"What does Shikamaru think of all of this?" Sakura asked.

"He's so happy and excited. I know he doesn't show it but that's just the way he is." Chouji told her.

"I told Ino the same thing. Could you tell her that? You're Shikarmaru's friend." Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

That was the end of their conversation, as they were at the restaurant. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and asked "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Ino is just feeling insecure about Shikarmaru's feeling towards her and I asked him to tell her the truth." Sakura answered.

"Alright." They sat down and waited to order their food.

They gave their order and began to talk about everything that had gone on in the past two weeks. It was mostly Sakura talking because Sasuke wasn't allowed to talk about his missions.

"Anyway, you said that you wanted to go out after the wedding. So, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I missed you while I was gone and I wanted to spend some time with you." Sasuke answered.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. I missed you too. So, what do you want to do?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have dinner and then go for a walk." Sasuke replied.

"That sounds fabulous. What time do you want to get together?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I was thinking around five-ish I could pick you up." Sasuke told her.

"I look forward to it." Sakura smiled at the thought of spending more time with Sasuke.

They ate their dinner and then it was time for the speeches. Chouji was the first.

"Well, my two best friends are getting married, finally. I always knew that it would happen. I don't have much to say, but I want to say congratulations. I'll have more to say tomorrow but right now all I want to do is eat this wonderful dessert."

Next was Sakura. "Well, I don't have much to say except Shikamaru if you ever hurt Ino you will regret it. But I know you won't. I know that tomorrow will go off without a hitch. Congrats, you two."

Then finally came Ino and Shikamaru's parents. "We don't have much to add except that we are glad that you two are getting married. We love you both."

At this everyone applauded all of the speakers and then Ino got up pulling Shikamaru along with her.

"Shika and I have something for everyone as a 'thank you' for all of your help and support all these years."

For the bride's maids they got Black Hills gold necklaces. The men, along with Sasuke, got a nice set of kunai. The kids got new jutsu scrolls. Tsunade got a coupon for ten bottles of sake. The mothers got heart-shaped diamond necklaces, and their fathers got advanced jutsu scrolls.

"I just wanted to tell you that everyone needs to be ready to go to the church at seven-thirty. The wedding starts at eight." Ino informed everyone.

After that everyone finished their desserts and began to leave. As they left, everyone congratulated the couple.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Sakura said to Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They were helping Ino get ready while they got ready together.

"See ya." Tenten said.

"Good-bye Sakura-san." Hinata smiled.

As they were walking out the door Tenten whispered to Hinata "The plan is working."

Sakura and Sasuke left and walked back to Sakura's apartment.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke said as he leaned down and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. "Be sure to lock up."

Sakura locked the door and got into her pajamas. Then she went to bed and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO----THE NEXT MORNING----XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke up to the sound of someone waltzing into her room shouting "Get up Sakura. We need to start getting ready."

"Go away. It's….." Sakura looked up at the clock" 6:30. Are you out of your mind! The wedding doesn't start for another thirteen and half hours. Yet again GO AWAY INO!"

"No we have a whole bunch to do. Get up. I planned a day at the spa for you, my mother, Shika's mother, Tenten, Hinata, and myself. And you're the last one I need to get. Everyone else is on their way." Ino informed her irritated friend.

"Fine. I'll grab my stuff." Sakura walked to her closet and grabbed all of her things." Wait a sec. How did you get into my apartment? I know I locked last night."

"You gave me a set of keys when you first moved in." Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Sakura checked to see if she had everything that she would need for the day and then Sakura said "Okay let's go. But first we need to stop at the reception hall. I have to drop off the posters."

They did that and then walked to Konoha's finest spa. There they got facials, massages, pedicures, manicures, and their make-up and hair done for the wedding. They were also given a special room to change in.

They got dressed and were ready just in time for the limo to pick them up. By this time the sun had gone down and the stars were beginning to shine.

"I'm so excited. I'm getting married today." Ino was twitching a lot on the way to the church.

"Ino if you don't stop moving I'm gonna make it so that you won't be able to walk down the aisle." Sakura snapped.

"Why are you so grouchy Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'm tired and these past couple of months have been really hard. I don't sleep very well because I have dreams of what happened when Kakashi died." Sakura softly answered.

"Well, you shouldn't think about that today because today is a happy day. So, cheer up Sakura." Ino's mother said.

"Yeah. Sakura, Ino's getting married and you never have to worry about her chasing Sasuke ever again." Tenten joked.

"You're right you guys. Ino I'm sorry about being grouchy." Sakura apologized.

"That's okay, Sakura." Ino told her best friend.

The limo stopped telling them that they were at the church. First came out Ino's mother. She was wearing an ivory off the shoulder dress with a flower design at the top and an a-line skirt. Then came Shikamaru's mother. She was wearing a silver satin dress with a silver jacket. Next was Hinata and Tenten. They were wearing a plum dress the draped over the body showing off their figures nicely. Then was Sakura who was wearing the same dress as Tenten and Hinata but it was emerald. Finally, Ino came out. She was wearing an ivory strapless a-line dress with a flower design at the top. There was an over skirt with the same design on the train and where the over skirt split there was a triangle flower design. Her veil was ivory to match her dress. The tiara that held the veil was gold with crystals all over it.

The women walked into the church and in the foyer they were greeted by Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Ino's father, Saguchi, Shigochu, Naku, and Sasuke. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were wearing the same tuxedo, with a plum tie and vest. Chouji was wearing a hunter green tie and vest. Ino's father was wearing an ivory tie and vest. The boys were wearing white ties and vests. Finally, Saguchi was wearing and ivory spaghetti strap dress with a bow of a darker ivory in satin around the top and a satin strip at the bottom.

"Everyone looks so good." Ino gushed.

"Thanks." They all said in unison, making everyone smile.

"Well, ten minutes until we start. So, everyone needs to go to their places." Mrs.Yamanaka said as her and Mrs.Nara began to walk up to the front to go to their seats.

Everyone got to their places and waited for the ceremony to begin. During the wait Mr.Yamanaka placed Ino's veil over her face. They then heard Tsunade and Shikamaru walk to the altar. Tsunade was wearing her formal Hokage robes and Shikamaru was wearing a tuxedo with a blackish/silverish tie and vest.

The clock tower rung eight and the music began. Neji came out with Tenten on his arm. Next came Naruto with Hinata. Third came Chouji and Sakura. After that came Shigochu and Naku with the rings. After them Saguchi came out dropping red and ivory rose petals on the aisle just like the bouquet that Ino was holding. Last Ino and her father came out.

_Kami-sama she is so beautiful and I get to marry her._ Shikamaru thought as Ino and her father reached the altar.

Tsunade started " Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of Kami-sama– and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." She waited for about a minute for someone to say anything but no one spoke up. So she continued:  
"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Shikamaru and Ino make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Shikamaru and Ino will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before Kami-sama – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Shikamaru and Ino. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Mr. Yamanaka answered. And then lifted Ino's veil then he took his seat.

Tsunade spoke again. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Shikamaru and Ino from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. Before we start the vows Shikamaru has something to say to his bride." When Tsunade said this everyone was shocked.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and began his speech "Ino you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. You're funny, sweet, amazing. You push me to do things that I never thought that I would do. You drive me crazy half the time. The other half you're yelling at me to get off of my lazy butt and get something done. You made me work to get you. That's something I've never had to do. You are without a doubt, the most troublesome woman in the world. I love you anyway and I can't wait to the rest of my life with you," Ino had tears slipping down her face as he finished his speech.

Tsunade touched by the speech began saying to Shikamaru "Do you Nara Shikamaru take Yamanaka Ino to be your wife – to live together after Kami-sama's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Without a hesitation Shikamaru said "I do."

Tsunade then looked at Ino and asked "Do you Yamanaka Ino take Nara Shikamaru to be your husband – to live together after Kami-sama's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Ino a little breathlessly answered "I do."

Tsuande then asked "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" At this Naku and Shigochu handed them the rings. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Tsunade then handed Shikamaru the ring for Ino.

"Shikamaru, in placing this ring on Ino's finger, repeat after me: Ino, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Shikamaru repeated the words" : Ino, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Shikamaru placed the ring on Ino's finger.

Tsunade then spoke to Ino, "Ino, in placing this ring on Shikamaru's finger, repeat after me: Shikamaru, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Ino repeated what Tsunade was saying "Shikamaru, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Ino put the ring on Shikamaru's ring finger. "

Tsunade smiled and said, "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness."

"In as much as Shikamaru and Ino have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined."

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"What – therefore – Kami-sama has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Counsel of Konoha and Kami-sama, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride." Shikamaru then grabbed Ino and kissed her with more energy and enthusiasm than anyone thought that he had. When he finished both had grinned the size of Hokage Monument on their faces, Tsunade said "For the first time ever I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs.Nara Shikamaru." With that everyone rose from their seats and applauded the couple.

The newly married couple ran to the limo laughing and smiling. Everyone followed them to the reception. Everyone looked at the posters and found their seats.

They ate dinner and were about to start dinner when Chouji stood up to give his speech. He cleared his throat. And began "Well to be honest with everyone I never thought that this day would come. Their relationship started as great dislike for each other. It slowly turned to friendship then love. These two are my best friends. Ino, Shikamaru I wish you both lifelong happiness and love." He finished smiling. Everyone applauded.

Next Sakura stood up. "I agree with everything that Chouji said. Things between Ino and me were different. When I was little she yelled at all of the little girls that made fun of me at the academy. She then gave me this red ribbon to pull my hair back and show my face. By the way Ino I still have the ribbon by the way. She told me that I was a flower that hadn't bloomed yet."

"Anyway, one day I told everyone that I had a crush on Sasuke-kun not knowing that Ino did too. I found out and broke off out friendship telling her that we were rivals from then on. Well, a little while later Sasuke-kun left and Ino realized that I truly loved him and gave up on him. I think that's what began Ino and Shikamaru getting together. No, that's not right I think that's what it was. It made Ino realize that she didn't have any real feelings for Sasuke-kun but for her teammate."

"After that Ino and I became the best of friends again. I love her like a sister.. I wish you two the very best that life has to offer. A toast to Ino and Shikamaru." She raised her glass along with everyone else.

Then everyone ate their dessert. When they finished Ino and Shikamaru got up to dance their dance and husband and wife. The song they chose to dance to "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal.

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.

You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Soon everyone was dancing the night away to celebrate a new union and for the happiness of their friends and Ino and Shikamaru.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Wow this was a long chapter. It was a little over 32 pages in Microsoft Word. I hope that you enjoyed it. I would like to ask for your opinion on something for this story. Good or Bad? I can't tell you any more or for what the good or bad is about because if I do then it will give away part of the story. So good or bad?**

**Oh and I was wondering if you wanted Neji and Tenten to have their baby before or after Naruto and Hinata's wedding? Just let me know in your reviews. **

**A BIG THANK YOU to my new Beta, HAGANE-GIRL.**

**Remember to Review. Let me know what you want. Thanks for reading. **

**Lots of love from Sakura-Girl 2005.**

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 8: Changes

_Thoughts_

Scene change XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Author notes)

"Speaking"

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I'm glad that so many of you want me to continue my story. I wasn't sure if too many of you liked it. Reviews are what I live for. I hope that you all of you that reviewed continue to do so that I know weather it was good or bad.

Ligice76: Thanks for the lovely review. I hope that you like this chapter.

Yachtzee: Thank you for your comments and I have got a beta. Thanks for the offer though.

BeyArcher: Thank you so so so so so much for all the nice things you say and recommending my stories to others.

Dumbtrickrita: Thanks so much. I hope that you like this.

Valonross: I'm sorry you feel that way. I love Kakashi and I felt bad for doing what I did but it was necessary for the story.

Ilovesasukeandrobin: I know. I'm horrible for that but it had to happen for my story to progress or even start really. I'm glad that you like chapter 3. I think that I'll probably go with your idea somewhat. There will be more NaruHina though sorry. Here's the update.

Joekool: I'm glad that you like it so far. I am going with a little of your idea.

Sweetnadeshiko: I know that I'm horrible for killing off Kakashi, but I needed to do it. I love him too but, for purposes to get the story going/started. I will go with your story.

Hyuuga Tenten – Nara Ino: Thanks for that nice review.

Violet1991: Here's my update. Sorry it took so long.

Tank: Thanks for the idea and the reviews.

SasuSaku Lover: Here it is. Thanks for the reviews.

YamanakaInoFangirl: Here's my update. Your idea is kinda incorporated in this chapter. I hope you like it.

Suicidal Butterfly: LOL…I didn't need the ice but I got the idea for the chapter.

Sorry for the late update I just wasn't feeling the story. And my life has been so hectic. I have been working like mad. And I had to go to my mom's because my dog got ran over by a car and died. Yeah, I know that sucks. It's taken me a really long tome to get this chapter out. Anyway here's my update. I hope that you like it. Also I started school and I go like six days a week. SORRY!

P.S. I know that I said in the first chapter/update that Sasuke was an ANBU captain but for this chapter to work I'm going back on what I said and decided that he couldn't be due to the fact that all of the positions were filled. SORRY! (Read Announcement at end)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 8: Changes

It had been five months since Ino and Shikamaru's wedding, and Sakura was walking down the road looking for some tomatoes for her dinner with Sasuke that night.

Sasuke had yet to tell Sakura those three words that every woman wants to hear, even though they had been dating for five months already.

"I hope that everything is going alright with you and Sasuke," a female voice said behind Sakura.

"Of course it is. We're having a romantic dinner tonight at my place. How are you doing Tenten?"

"I want these babies out. I mean I love them with all that I am. I just don't want to be pregnant anymore," Tenten answered.

"Well if you're done, we can do a check and see if you're going to be done with this pregnancy soon." Sakura told her friend.

"Great. No offence to Tsunade-sama or Shizune, but I prefer you to do my check ups."

"No prob." Sakura paid for the tomatoes and said "Let's go." With that said, the two women walked to Sakura's apartment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two most beautiful women in Konoha." A deep masculine voice said.

The women looked up and saw Neji and Sasuke walking up to them.

"Hey honey, how was your mission?" Tenten asked her husband as he leaned down and kissed her.

"It went fine and no one died, thanks to Uchiha there." Neji informed his wife.

Sasuke pulled back from kissing Sakura, hearing his name. "What did you say?"

Neji and Tenten laughed.

"Nothing. So, what are you lovely ladies doing on this fine day?" Sasuke asked.

_His relationship with Sakura was doing wonders for his disposition_, Tenten thought but she said "Sakura was gonna give me a check up and tell me when the babies will come."

"Oh, okay." Neji said.

"You guys can come up too, if you want." Sakura suggested.

"Great." Everyone went up to Sakura's apartment.

"Okay you guys wait in here while Tenten and I do this check up. Sasuke-kun you can go and get some drinks for you and Neji. Since you know where everything is." Sakura said as she walked into her room followed by Tenten.

"So you and Sasuke have been dating for what six months now?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Sakura asked cautiously. "Oh wait just a sec. I have to tell Sasuke-kun something." She said and opened the door. "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Could you please put the groceries away?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"Sure," he answered.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Sakura asked her friend, closing the door.

"I was going to ask if he's said 'I love you' yet." Tenten said.

"Oh ummmmmm…… Well…….no he hasn't." The medic-nin said.

"Okay. Do you love him?"

"Yes. I always have." Sakura told her friend and then she placed her hand on Tenten's womb, using her chakra to scan it. "Well, you should give birth in about two days to a week." Sakura said as she finished the check up.

"Great! Let's go and tell the guys." Tenten replied. Then the two women walked out into the living room. "Neji guess what." Tenten said playfully.

"What Tenten?" Neji asked playing along.

"You're going to be a daddy in a week or less." Tenten said excitedly.

"Isn't that like a month early?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Neji. Normally women who are pregnant for the first time are early and also if they are having twins then they normally come early. I checked and everything is as it should be." Sakura said alleviating Neji's worries. (I don't know if this is true or not. I just kinda made it up.)

"Oh okay." Neji said a little shocked that he would be a father a little sooner than expected.

"I'll stop by every day, to see how things are progressing. I want you off your feet starting immediately. Neji take her home and make sure she doesn't get up until I say she's ready. Come and get me if she doesn't listen and I'll take care of things." Sakura told the couple.

"Fine I'll do what you say, but only because of the babies and I won't like it." Tenten growled out.

"I think that it's a good idea. And sincere just got back from a long and difficult mission we have the next month off." Neji informed his wife, as they were leaving Sakura's apartment.

"See you guys later!" Sakura called out.

"Bye Sasuke. Bye Sakura." The couple replied.

"Bye," Sasuke said. "So, how'd you know Neji and I would be back today and that I wanted to stay in and spend the evening with you?" Sasuke asked after the front door closed.

"Well, I saw you coming in at the west gate. I also knew that you are always tired after a long mission and prefer to stay in when you get back. Oh, and you missed me as much as I missed you." Sakura informed him.

"Show you how much you missed me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled and leaned up. Her lips brushed up against his in a kiss so soft and sweet that it nearly took his breath away. She put all that she felt for the man in front of her into the kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and said, "Wow! Sakura……….." Sasuke stopped and tried to think of what he wanted to say and how to do so. "I think that took care of my need for air. I think that I could die right now and be a happy man," he finished smiling. Sakura blushed.

"That's enough of that. You'll get me all flustered and I'll forget to make you dinner." Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Come sit at the table and tell me about the mission, while I make dinner."

So, Sasuke did what he was told and spoke about his mission. By the time that he finished talking he had said more than he had in the month that he'd been on the mission. He didn't know what it was about Sakura that made him tell her just about everything. It was like he saved all his words for her. (I know. I know. It's corny.)

By the time that Sasuke had finished Sakura had finished making dinner, a little surprised at this he got up and set the table.

"Thanks." She said. Smiling at the thought of then acting like a married couple.

As they ate dinner Sakura filled in Sasuke on all the local gossip.

When they finished all the dishes they sat on the couch and Sasuke looked at Sakura and his mouth just dried up.

There was nothing unusual about that night, but at that point Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Sakura, I want to take you out tomorrow." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Okay?" Sakura said a little surprised by the outburst, "I'll be done at the hospital at five-thirty. You want to pick me up then?"

"No. I'll pick you up at seven here. Dress nice but, warmly." He answered.

"Ummmmmm….alright?"

"I've got to go. Thank you for dinner Sakura. It was amazing as usual." Sasuke said getting up. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now but. I have to get up in the morning and just realized it."

"That's okay Sasuke-kun. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled and walked Sasuke to the door. He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Good night."

"'Night." Sasuke said and closed the door behind him.

_I wonder what he's up to._ Sakura thought to herself. _Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

She changed into her pajamas and went to bed; as it was now ten p.m.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Sakura stopped at Neji and Tenten's house on her way to work.

"Well Tenten the babies are moving into position quickly and you're probably going to have them in a couple of days." Sakura informed the mother-to-be.

"Great. I'm sick of feeling like a beached wale." Tenten said.

"I think you look beautiful." a deep masculine voice said.

The two women looked up and saw Neji walking back into the house.

"Thanks but I'm as big as a house." Tenten complained.

"No you're not. I've got to go to the hospital now. STAY OFF YOUR FEET! That's doctor's orders." Sakura told the other woman.

"Fine! Neji show Sakura out since I'm not allowed to move." Tenten said testily.

Neji complied. "Don't worry. She'll be back to her old self or close to it after the babies are born." Sakura told Neji.

"Good. I don't know if I can handle much more waiting. I think that's what's causing her to be so pissy. The waiting, I mean. I love her more than I thought I could love anyone. I want the truth. Are she and the babies going to be alright?" Neji (I know, I know OCC) asked Sakura.

"They'll be fine, but it's going to be a hard labor. So, the second she starts gong into labor come and get me. Have Hinata stay with her. She knows what to do Tsunade-shishou trained her as well." Sakura said anticipating Neji's protest of leaving Tenten alone.

"Alright." Neji said grudgingly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at the latest. I've got to go to work." Sakura said and waved good-bye.

On her way to work she saw Sasuke getting some groceries. He looked up and saw her.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked up to his girlfriend. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I'm on my way to work. How are you?" Sakura replied.

"Pretty good. We're still on for tonight right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but I'm on call because Tenten should be having those babies any time now."

"That's fine. Then I'll let you go to work." Sasuke bent down and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight the Sasuke-kun. 'Bye." Sakura said after kissing Sasuke.

"'Bye."

Sakura then walked to work, for another busy day as head medic in Konoha's hospital.

XOXOXO LATER THAT DAY XOXOXO

"Sakura-sama, Hokage-sama said she wishes to see you." One of the nurses said at four-thirty that afternoon.

"Okay, Ami. Could you do the rounds for the next hour? I probably won't see you until tomorrow. Unless Hyuuga Tenten goes into labor tonight. If that's the case then I won't be in tomorrow. I expect it to be a long hard labor." Sakura told the woman.

"I can do the rounds for you. It's not a problem. I guess that I'll see you when you get back. Weather it be tomorrow of the day after, since I just had my days off." Ami said.

"Great. Then I'm off. See you later." Sakura said gathering her things.

"Bye." Ami replied.

It took Sakura fifteen minutes to get to Hokage tower.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Just go on in Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." Shizune said.

"Thanks Shizune-san." Sakura then walked into the Hokage's office. "You called me Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes, Sakura. I wan to talk to you when about Hyuuga Tenten."

"Alright. What's up?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"I want to know when she's going to give birth and when either she or Neji will be available to work." Tsunade said.

"Well, Tenten should have her babies any day now. As for either of them going back to their duties, well, that's up to them," Sakura answered.

"Okay. That's good to know."

"Was that all you wanted?" Sakura asked.

"No. I just wanted to get the official stuff out of the way first." Tsunade replied.

"What do you want to know two things one: are things getting serious between you and Uchiha Sasuke and how do you feel about him?"

"Well, I'd like to think that they are getting serious. I love him. I have since I was twelve." Sakura answered.

"I figured as much. The next things I want to know are: do you think that Sasuke is ready for the responsibility of ANBU captain and is Naruto ready for taking on some responsibilities as Hokage?"

"Yes!" Sakura said with out hesitation.

"No. I want you to think about it. I know that you're biased towards them, but I think about it for a minute."

Sakura sat there for and thought about it. "I still say yes. To both of your questions."

"Okay. I've already talked to the elders about it and they've agreed to these appointments but, only if you thought they were ready. They wanted your opinion because you are the closest to them, and you know them best." Tsunade said answering Sakura's unasked question. "Do you want to be here when I tell them?"

"Yes. I want to see their reactions."

"Then stay here."

Tsunade walked out of the office and spoke briefly to Shizune, and then walked back in. "They should be here soon."

Not even five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade barked. Two masked men came in; one was wearing a fox mask and the other was wearing a wolf mask. "Take a seat you two. Oh and this isn't a mission assignment. So, you can take your masks off." Tsunade told them.

"DAMN! I was hoping for a mission." Naruto said pulling off his mask.

"You're going to have to get over it, dobe." Sasuke told the blonde.

"Shut-up! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Knock it off you two!" Sakura told them making them jump, as they hadn't noticed her because she one concealed her chakra, and two was quiet until them.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you two would shut up Tsunade-shishou will tell you." Sakura informed the two men.

Sasuke sat to her left and Naruto to her right.

"Wow, Sakura, I'm impressed. These two actually listen to you!" Tsunade said smiling at the dynamics of the former Team 7.

"Well, spending years training and going on missions with these two you tend to learn how to deal with them" Sakura informed the Hokage.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, there's actually a reason for this meeting," Tsunade told the men sitting before her. "I've recently spoken with the Counsel Of Elders about you. I think that you are ready for more difficult tasks. The elders wanted me to ask Sakura's opinion on this and she agrees. They told me that me that if she agreed then you were to be given these new tasks."

"Well, what are these new tasks, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what was in store for him.

"Yeah, what's up Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke you are now taking the place of Naruto as our newest ANBU captain. And-" Tsunade was cut off by Naruto.

"WHAT! HOW COME I'M NOT AN ANBU CAPTAIN ANYMORE?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto sit down." Tsunade ordered him. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Naruto you will no longer have the duties of an active shinobi." Tsunade stopped knowing Naruto was really gong to be mad because of what she had just said.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! IS IT BECAU-"

"NARUOT SHUT-UP AND SIT DOWN AND LET TSUNADE-SHISHOU FINISH!" Sakura screamed hitting Naruto on the head.

"Thank you, Sakura. The reason you won't be on active duty is because you have been selected to be Konoha's next Hokage." Tsunade finally finished.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he asked, "Really?"

"Yes. You baka!" Sakura informed her friend.

"Congratulations you two. Both ceremonies will be held in a week." Tsunade informed them.

"Are we aloud to tell anybody about this?" Naruto asked.

"You may tell Hyuuga Hinata, but no others. It must remain a secret until the ceremony." Tsunade informed them. "Is this clear?"

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Great. You're dismissed."

"Sasuke-kun we're still going on our date tonight right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at seven." Sasuke answered her as they were walking towards her apartment.

They stopped at her door and Sasuke bent down and gave her a peck. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Sasuke-kun." She walked into her apartment and got ready for the date she had with Sasuke.

Sakura showered and got the smell of the hospital out of her hair and off her body.

She walked into her room and grabbed her white fluffy turtle-neck sweater and her black wool slacks. She dressed herself and put on some mascara, a little bit of eye-shadow, and lip gloss.

Just as she finished with her make-up, there was a knock at the door. Sakura got up and answered it.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Come on in. I have to put my shoes on and grab my purse and then we can go."

"That's fine." Sasuke replied. "Hold on a second."

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke expectantly. He walked up to her held her face and kissed her so sweetly that her heart melted.

Sakura smiled._ That was wonderful_, she thought. She turned and put on her black heeled boots, grabbed her purse and said "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'm ready. Let's go."

They left. "So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh just a little place I found when I was grocery shopping a couple of months ago." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. Where is it?" Sakura inquired.

"Right here." He replied.

Sakura looked up at the sign and it read: A Taste of Italy. "huh. I've never had Italian before." Sakura said.

"Great. Then that'll just make tonight that much more special." Sasuke told her as they walked into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Yes it's for seven p.m. under Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Great just follow me." The man told them.

They followed the man and he took them outside to a beautiful patio/garden area. They sat down at the table.

"Here are your menus. Would you like anything to drink?" Their waiter asked.

"I would like a large hot chocolate, please." Sakura requested.

"Regular coffee for me. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," and with that the waiter left.

The talked about things and were soon ordering their food. Sakura got Fettuccini Alfredo (mmmmmmm….my favorite) with chicken and garlic bread. Sasuke got spaghetti with meat balls and garlic bread.

They were eating dessert (a chocolate torte) when their conversation started to turn towards their relationship and what was it was going to be like after Sasuke became an official ANBU captain.

"Sakura, I'm going to say something that could change our whole relationship." Sasuke said.

"Okay. What do you want to say?" Sakura asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I just wanted to say that I lo-"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

At the voice Sakura and Sasuke looked up. It was Neji.

"Sakura, it's Tenten! She's having the babies!" Neji told them.

"Okay Neji calm down. Go back and I'll be there in ten minutes." Sakura told the frantic Hyuuga. With that said Neji hurried away.

"I'm so so sorry Sasuke-kun, but I have to go." Sakura said.

"It's okay, but can you wait for like thirty seconds?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that- damn it I didn't want to rush this. I love you. You don't have to feel the same or even say anything. I just wanted you to know." Sasuke rushed nervously.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I've waited for you to say that to me since I was twelve. I love you too." Sakura said with tears in her eyes" Not to ruin the moment but, I really need to go." Sakura sniffled.

"I'll go with you and keep Neji out of your hair." Sasuke said paying for their meal and tip.

They rushed over the Hyuuga compound.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Upstairs. They won't let me in there." Neji said but before he finished Sakura had already left.

"They're not going to let you in either." Sasuke told his friend.

They sat down and waited…….and waited………and waited. Every once in a while they would hear Tenten scream things like "HE'S NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" or "NEJI YOU ARE A BASTARD!" or "I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" and Sasuke's favorite "I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS TESTICLES. SO THAT HE CAN NEVER REPRODUCE AGAIN!" (Sorry guys)

The after about twenty-one hours Sakura cane down with dark circle under her eyes and exhausted but, smiling.

"Congratulations. You have a baby boy and girl. You can go on up now."

The three of them walked up and saw Tenten holding two sleeping babies.

"What are we going to name them?" Neji asked.

"How about Naguchi for him and Suchiana for her?" Tenten answered.

"Yeah I like them." Neji told his wife.

"Great. I'm going home and getting some sleep, just like the rest of you should." Sakura said.

At that everyone went home to get some sleep. On the way to Sakrua's house she almost fell down. So, Sasuke carried Sakura to her apartment and then laid her in her bed.

"I love you, Sakura." He whisper in her ear.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She felt his weight leave the bed. "Please, stay here tonight. I just want to sleep next you tonight."

Hearing this Sasuke lay next to her. "Alright, but nothing else. You're too exhausted." Saying that he pulled her next to him.

She snuggled closer and promptly fell asleep.

He lay there with her next to him thinking: _If we could be like this forever I'd be happy. Maybe we could get married. NO DAMN IT. I have to get rid of Itachi first. I just know that he'd come after her if we got married. Kami-sama, I _HATE_ my brother. He made it so that I can't live my life. As soon as I can I'm going to get rid of _him_. Then we're going to get married. But I will ask her soon. We'll just wait until _he's_ gone. _Happy with his decision he drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope that you liked this chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I changed some things in the Update and Chapter 1: What Happened? So you might want to re-read them.

Please review. I need them to be able to continue. Oh and I hope that the next chapter won't be to long of a wait.

Love,

Sakura-Girl 2005


	10. Chapter 9: A Cause for Celebration

Sorry about the lack of updates. But my life has been so hectic for the past ten months. I've moved twice and my grandma died ago and my cousin got married, and I've worked a lot. So, it's been a crazy few months.

To all of you that have nothing nice or helpful to say: If you don't have anything nice (or helpful) to say then don't say it at all. If you do not like the characters or the way that they're said to be in a story then don't read it. You do not need to say rude and cruel things. And if I like one of the characters that I'm writing about and decide to put them in a good light then I will do so. Yet again you do not have to read any of the stories that fall into the categories that you don't personally care for. So, don't flame someone for something they wrote if you don't like the type of story they're writing. If it is a category that you like then use constructive criticism.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for those of you that didn't flame me and my story because of the category it's in or because I happen to like a character more than you do.

Thanks to:** A Crazy Girl Of Many Names **(I'm glad you like it),** I C E R E L L E **(here's an update), **MomoiroNeko** (I'm happy you think it's funny), **Suicidal Butterfly **(YAY!! We have the same taste in food. I'm glad you like it and here's an update), **dargonfly454** (thanks),** StarFireFaerie98 **(thank you), **cierra **(I'm sorry you cried but thanks for the wonderful review), **CierraarreiC **(thank you...sorry about the tears), **Samantha **(thanks for the review), **toodles**, if that's even your real name (you should be a little bit nicer and read my note at the top AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!), **NorthernLights25 **(thanks for the wonderful review, and here's an update.), **sakura the lover** (thanks, I'm glad that you love it.)

_Thinking/ Emphasis on word(s)_

"Talking"

**Inner Sakura**

Sakura-Girl 2005

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 9: A Cause For Celebration**

Sakura woke up with the spot next to her empty, but still warm from body heat. _I wonder where Sasuke-kun is, _she thought. Looking up she saw a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to her head. She picked it up and read:

Sakura,

Don't get up. I'll be back in a few minutes with a surprise for you.

Love,

Sasuke

_Hmmm wonder what the surprise is. I love surprises. _

Soon there were footsteps coming from the living room of her apartment. She sat up waiting for her boyfriend to show up.

Sasuke walked into the, wearing just his boxers, room and saw that Sakura was awake.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling.

He walked over and set a tray of breakfast for her and himself on the bed.

"MMMMMM…..breakfast in bed, my favorite." Sakura almost moaned.

"I thought that you might like it. There's French toast, eggs, turkey sausage, and whatever fruit juice that you had in your pitcher." Sasuke said. (Just to let everyone know turkey sausage may sound gross but it is the best thing ever. I think that it is WAY better than regular sausage.)

BANG!!!! BANG!!!

"I bet that's Naruto at the door wanting to talk to me about something silly." Sakura said laughing at their friends antics.

"You eat. And I'll get the door." Sasuke told his girlfriend.

"Hey teme….WAIT A MINUTE YOU DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA? SHE'S NOT YOUR PLAYTHING. SHE ---"

"Shut up baka. Nothing happened between Sakura and me. We just slept next to each other last night. Since we both had a really long night helping with Tenten's delivery. And I told her that I love her and she wanted us to sleep next to each other." Sasuke said claming the blond down.

"Oh okay. Well, where's Sakura? I need to ask her something." Naruto said.

"She's in her bed room eating her breakfast in bed that I made her."

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried out.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Hinata asked me to ask you if you and the teme here would go out to dinner with us tonight."

"I guess so, and don't call Sasuke-kun a teme, Naruto. We don't have any plans do we Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her boyfriend, walking out of her bedroom to put the dishes away from her breakfast.

"No we can go out to dinner with them, without interrupting any plans." Sasuke replied.

"Well, then you two can meet us at the Bar-B-Q place that Chouji always eats at." Naruto said.

"What we're not eating at Ichakaru's? Color me amazed," Sasuke said sarcastically. ( sorry if I got the ramen stand name wrong I couldn't remember it.)

"Shut up, teme. Hinata said that I need more variety in my diet. Like ramen isn't healthy." Naruto said whining.

"It's not Naruto." Sakura said. "Hinata knows what she's talking about. She _is_ a medic."

"It's just that ramen is SO good."

"Whatever, dobe. Go away. We'll see you at dinner." Sasuke said, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but don't be such a jerk at dinner. Try to act a little nicer." Naruto retorted.

"I'm not nice." Sasuke replied.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay bye Naruto." Sakura said.

"Remind me again why he's my best friend." Sasuke said.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Sakura said smiling.

"No."

XOXOXOXOXO--- Later that day ---XOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone in Konoha was at the town meeting that day.

"For the final piece for business I have an announcement to make so if you people don't shut up you're going to regret it." Tsunade said to get everyone's attention.

"Later this week I will be announcing who will be your new Hokage. I will also be promoting one of our ANBU to captain, to take place of the current captain that will be taking my place."

"I have talked to our Counsel of Elders and they agree that the person I chose would be the best to be my successor. Some of you may have objections but I don't really care the decision has been made and nothing but the chosen person's death will change this decision." Tsunade said.

The head of the Counsel Elders came up. "This concludes the town meeting."

XOXOXOXOXO--- At Dinner that Night ---XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what is this about?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, we decided to treat our best friends out to dinner and to ask you two to be an important part of our wedding." Naruto answered.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Sasuke-teme, I was wondering if you would be my best man at the wedding. Since you are my best friend and you are like a brother to me." Naruto said a little shyly, quite a bit out of character.

"Naruto, putting aside the fact that you just insulted me, I have to say that I would be honored to be your best man." Sasuke said smirking.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed.

"And Sakura-san I would like you to be one of my brides maids." Hinata said in her shy way.

"I would love to be apart of your wedding." Sakura said smiling.

"Would you also help me with the planning?" Hinata asked.

"No prob—"

"Hey I thought I was helping Hinata-chan." Naruto whined, cutting Sakura off.

"You are Naruto-kun, but it takes more than two people to plan a wedding, especially if we're going to have it as a traditional Hyuuga style wedding." Hinata told her fiancé.

"Are you nervous about your new responsibilities Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm not worried at all. I always said I'd reach my goal and I did." Naruto answered.

"I'm not worried about my new task either I mean I've already done a large portion of those responsibilities before when one of my team members were hurt." Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay, I guess that I understand where you're coming from, being clan leader for now." Hinata said. "And I may be a medic but I could never take Sakura-chan's place as head medic for the hospital or on missions."

"Well, that's because you have all the troubles of being a clan leader. And I had way more time to practice my medical Justus." Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura-chan it's not just that you have perfect chakra control and you have a fierce determination to get what you want and where you are today." Hinata replied.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said blushing at the complement.

They stopped talking when the waiter arrived with their food.

"I guess that we should quit talking about the upcoming excitement. So that we don't get into trouble with the Hokage." Sasuke said, putting an end to the current conversation. The rest of the group agreed and changed the subject to the coming nuptials of Naruto and Hinata.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO--- The Hokage/ANBU Ceremony ---XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The whole village was at the ceremony to see who the next Hokage was going to be. It was going to affect all the lives in Konoha. As soon as Tsunade appeared everyone quit talking to hear what she was going to say.

"My dear people of Konoha, I have come here today to tell you who will be you next Hokage but first we need to see who we are going to promote to ANBU captain." Tsunade spoke with a power in her voice to keep everyone's attention. "Uchiha Sasuke will you please step forward and kneel before me." Sasuke walked to the front of the Ninja, who were sitting in front because out of everyone the announcements here would affect them the most, in his ANBU uniform with his mask tied to his arm, and kneeled in front of Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke do you accept the responsibility of captain of your own ANBU team?"

"I do" Sasuke said solemnly.

"Uchiha Sasuke do you from here on out swear that you will always protect your team?" Tsunade asked.

"I do."

"Uchiha Sasuke do you honor the oath taken by the ANBU, at the time of acceptance, that you will always and under any circumstance protect Konoha until your death?" Tsunade said as the final part of the ceremony.

"I do." Sasuke replied with certainty.

"You are now an ANBU captain and hold all the responsibilities of one from this day forward until your death. Please rise so I can give you a sign of your rank." Tsunade handed Sasuke a jet black Konoha leaf forehead protector. "Do you have anything to say to the village?"

"Yes I do. I know that most of you think that I don't deserve this title but, I have worked hard to get here. I regret betraying you. It was the worst thing that I've ever done. I feel that I have the capability of being a great protector for this village. I know that you don't trust me, but I've been back seven years. I love this village. It's my home and always will be. Thank you Tsunade-sama for selecting me as a new ANBU captain." Sasuke said with more feeling than what most people were used to hearing from him, making them think that he was sincere. With that Sasuke went back to his seat.

"Now I know all of you have been waiting for this part all week." Tsunade said smiling. "I think that person that is going to take my place is an awesome example of what and who a person and a shinobi should be. He uses guts, wit, shock, disguise, and heart to complete his missions. As a person he loves unconditionally, is loyal to a fault, is strong and he has worked so hard to get where he is today. Uzumaki Naruto come take your place as Konoha's newest Hokage."

Naruto walked up to the front of the stadium and kneeled in front of Tsunade as Sasuke just had.

"Uzumaki Naruto do you promise to care for this village?"

"I do." Naruto said soberly, shocking those who didn't know him by his complete seriousness.

"Uzumaki Naruto do you promise to uphold the law to the best of your abilities?" Tsunade asked.

"I do."

"Uzumaki Naruto do you promise to protect this village with everything that you are?"

"I do." Naruto said solemnly.

"Uzumaki Naruto do you promise to make decisions for the good of Konoha even if it mean sacrificing Konoha ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"I do."

Tsunade took the Hokage hat from her head and placed it on Naruto's head. "This is a symbol of your status and the power that you weald as Hokage." Tsunade said smiling down as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you have any thing to say?"

"Yes. I do have something to say." Naruto said rising to face the people of Konoha. "I know that there's a large portion of you that don't want me to be Hokage because of what I contain in my body. I know all the people over the age of twenty-five know that I have the Kyuubi demon sealed inside me and most of the ninja my age know this too, but to the rest of you that don't now do. When I was younger I always wondered why everyone in the village hated me but just before I graduated from the academy I learned the reason." Naruto said this shocking everyone. "Most of you think that the Kyuubi could take hold of me any time, but that's not true and that's not having faith in the seal the Yondamie placed upon me as a baby. You are also mistaken that Kyuubi can take over me. I have spoken to him many times and he knows that he can't get out and so he had decided to help me protect the village as his dying act because he will die when I die. If the seal ever weakens I will have it strengthened but Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, or Sakura as all three of these women are skilled in seals and medical techniques. I make this promise right along with the others I made today. Now I would like to thank the people who helped me get here. First and foremost Iruka-sensi for always being there and supporting me, Kakashi-sempai even though he's not with us anymore for being a father to me when I had none, Ero-senin for training me to be better, Obaa-chan for encouraging me. I also would like to thank my closest friends the Naras, Chouji, Shino, the Hyuugas, Kiba, Lee, the sand siblings, and my fiancé Hinata. The biggest influences for me though were Sakura and Sasuke they were my best friends through out my whole journey here and they became more than team mates they became my family. They encouraged me to be better. They were always there for me. I just wanted to let all you know that you being there for me made me want to be my best and I love you all for it. Thank you." Naruto finished and everyone stood up and applauded him. "Now let's get this party started!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO--- Later During the Party ---XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Sakura could I have a word with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I'll see you guys in a bit," she told Neji and Tenten, waking away with Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Sakura I've decided that I don't need to complete one goal to start on another." Sasuke said making his mind up then and there.

They were walking through the sakura tree orchard by the stadium where the ceremony was held.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke got down on one knee, and pulled out a beautiful ring that had a sapphire and ruby in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol, with the engraving of 'I will love you forever – Uchiha' on the inside. "I love you Hurano Sakura, and will always love you. You are the light for my dark. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of shocked silence then "YES! I love you. I thought that you would never ask."

"This was my mother's engagement ring and she gave it to me before she died and I was wondering if you would wear it." Sasuke said.

"Yes. I would be honored to wear something that means so much to you." Sakura said holding out her hand. Sasuke then placed the ring on Sakura's ring finger on her left hand.

"Well, now we have to go and tell everyone." Sasuke said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you asking me now when Itachi is still out there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sick of him getting in my way of happiness." Sasuke stated simply. Sakura nodded in acceptance of the statement.

They walked back into the party.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Sasuke cried out over the din of the party. "I have an announcement to make." When everyone had gone quiet he continued, "I just got the best news of my life. Hurano Sakura just agreed to marry me." Sasuke pulled Sakura close to his side as he said this.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes I did. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!"

Everyone was shocked for a second and then burst into cheers and then came up to congratulate them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO--- Outside Later Getting Air ---XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Finally proposed to her teme. Took you long enough." Naruto said smiling at his newly engaged friend.

"Well, I figured that now was the best time to ask her." Sasuke replied. "That and now everyone knows she's mine."

"Sasuke she's always been yours. You just recently noticed." Naruto said. "You'd better take care of her or I'll make your life a living hell."

"I love her. Of course I'll take care of her." Sasuke said indignantly.

And with that they went back into the party to celebrate being promoted and the recent engagement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

The long awaited ninth chapter. Sorry about the delay. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because it was very difficult to write it. It took me forever to get my creative juices flowing and then it was only coming out in a trickle until just a couple of days ago.

Please Review (no flames please.

Love,

Sakura-Girl 2005


End file.
